


Exhausted

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [203]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: Emma's had a long day; between her parents under the sleeping curse and the Evil Queen, all she wants to do is unwind. Thankfully, Killian is there for her.





	

It had been a long day, and she was honestly far more than exhausted. All that she wanted to do was fall into bed and sleep in until late. But with her parents under a sleeping curse, and the town being unsure of which Regina was the Evil Queen, unfortunately for her, most of the responsibilities of the town fell to her. She found it ridiculous to be honest; whichever Queen wasn’t trying to kill them clearly wasn’t the evil one, but they were still wary nonetheless.

It also didn’t help that she was exhausted from talking to one parent after the other. Whenever either her mom or dad woke the other up, they seemed to call her first thing to find out what exactly had happened during their time under the curse. They wanted to know just how their spouse was doing, and how Emma was doing. They wanted to know what the Evil Queen was doing, and how much chaos the town was under. And quite frankly, Emma was exhausted from dealing with it all.

And after seeing Henry’s date go well, she felt relieved enough to leave him be. Clearly whatever difficulties he had been having with his love life were well on its way to being resolved.

She walked through the doors and before she could even take her coat off of her body, she felt Killian throw his arms around her, pulling her in tightly.

“I was so worried about you, Emma,” his voice said gruffly as she lifted her arms up to hug him back tightly.

“I’m so sorry, Killian,” she said, burying her head in his shoulder blade. “I tried reaching you in the mirror. It was my first though. But we couldn’t get through to you.”

“It’s not your fault, Love,” he told her softly, “She tried to convince us that you had gone to New York. She even had a fake voice mail, which seemed real at first. But something felt off. You wouldn’t have gone without telling me. You wouldn’t have left like that after everything we’ve gone through. I just wish I could have found a way to have helped sooner.”

“You came at the perfect time,” she said, pulling away enough to cup his face. “Killian, you saved Henry. And on top of that, you were the first to realize that something had happened to us.”

“I don’t know what I would have done if something had happened to you,” Killian told her softly as he pulled her closer.

“Killian,” she said softly, not wanting to bring up her death visions. She knew that it was killing him that she believed there to be a good chance that she could die due to her vision of the future. And she knew that he was researching in his free time how to fight her destiny.

“I know,” he said with a sigh. “That doesn’t mean I need to accept it, Love. If you think that I’m going to accept your so called fate lying down, then you have another thing coming. But that’s a talk for another time. You’ve had a rather long day, and I’m sure you would appreciate having a rest.”

“I would,” she said relaxing in his arms. “Take me to bed, Killian.”

He brought her lips to his, kissing her tenderly. She moaned slightly, as his lips moved down her neck as her hands threaded his hair.

“I love you,” she said softly, as she took his hand in hers, and pulled him towards the bedroom.

It had been a long, tiring day, but at least it would end on a good note.


End file.
